Is This Animal Abuse?
by TheVasilias
Summary: Weiss needs a sparring partner, which leads to a series of moral dilemmas. I gave this a T rating for safety due to a possible theme.


**I had had an idea that lead to this moral quandry, and then this abomination. Enjoy.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

Another day, Weiss found herself in her room alone. She was alone, bar one furry, four-legged temporary roommate that was enjoying the scratching behind his ear from the Heiress. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were all out of the dorm for one reason or another; Ruby went to study more regarding the lesson she slept through (again), Blake was in the courtyard reading under a tree, and Yang was... somewhere? Somewhere definitely.

One thought was prevailing in Weiss' mind at the moment. She felt like she needed more practice with Myrtenaster. She felt she needed more combat practice again. She felt she needed to let out some stress from Jaune's terrible pick-up lines. Jaune couldn't take the hint the first 20 times, so why would he keep thinking it'll eventually work?

Weiss let out a deep sigh. Shaking the thoughts of the other idiot away, she picked up her weapon and left for the door.

"I'll be back in an hour- two hours at most," Weiss told the elder dog. Zwei barked in affirmation, always keeping a small vigor of youth. Weiss smiled back and slowly closed the door, trying not to burst back in. She pulled herself away and began the short walk down the hall. She stopped at the end of the hall, then immediately turned back.

"Zwei, want to come watch?" Weiss asked, back in the dorm. Zwei yipped with glee and followed Weiss. The short walk again led them to the last corner before the arena.

"Strange," Weiss thought. "There's at least one person here usually, but it's barren today." This was further exemplified when she entered the arena proper- not a soul was to be seen. "Well, there goes that plan!" Weiss exclaimed. She wasn't mad, but she was disappointed with underlying anger.

Zwei hurriedly ran to the armory to find sets of practice weapons. He got the attention of the Heiress, running to stop him. She jumped in front of his path, patting him on the head.

"Zwei, you could hurt yourself!" Weiss cautioned. Zwei cared not, pointing at the sword behind Weiss. It was small, it was black, it was heavily scratched, but most of all, it was light.

"Are you... challenging me?" Weiss asked, dumbfounded. How could a dog fight with a sword? Zwei knocked the sword over to the ground and bit the handle. He turned to Weiss and bowed his head.

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked, starting to feel conflicted. Zwei was unmoving.

"If I fight you, isn't it animal abuse?" Weiss asked aloud, mainly to herself. "May as well; you challenged me, and you are armed." Zwei smiled, following the Schnee to take his position in the arena. Weiss fiddled with her Scroll briefly, but she found what she was looking for. She found her displayed Aura meter, as well as Zwei's. As she inhales to ready herself, footsteps were heard, and someone arrives into the stands.

"Desperate for sparring partners, are we?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss shouted, nearly spazzing out.

"Yes?" He replies casually.

"T-This isn't what it looks like," Weiss tried to explain.

"Then tell me, what exactly is this?" Ozpin smiled a small smile, waiting for an answer. He sipped his afternoon coffee, managing to keep eye contact. Weiss had no other answers to give, so she said the truth.

"Er... He challenged me?" Because Ozpin will totally believe that.

"A dog, no more than a foot tall, challenged you to a fight. This should make out to be a most interesting afternoon." Ozpin pulled out his scroll, lighting up the formal displays and typing quickly. On one side, Weiss's portrait, name, and Aura meter were displayed. On the other, a black silhouette labelled "Canine" was shown in a similar way.

"Today will mark the first official duel between Man, or shall I say Woman, and Canine: Atlas's Heiress Weiss Schnee against what appears to be a Corgi with a straight sword." Ozpin paused his announcement to the imaginative crowd overlooking the arena, all spectators going wild. Weiss was determined now, but so was Zwei. Weiss focused as Zwei bared his teeth. The cheers sounded like grand drums and mighty horns, both demanding the fight to start. "As standard practice, once one's Aura reaches critical levels, the match will end and whomever has the larger amount wins this historic duel. There shall be no ring-out or submission and I wish only the best of luck to the two of you.

"The duel will begin in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Now!" Ozpin concluded. Weiss hesitated to launch the first strike against the cute pup. Zwei did not, charging on his short legs to Weiss, fur puffed out and intimidating to other dogs. Despite this, Weiss lunged first, much lower than she is used to for her opponent.

Zwei swung his sword and blocked the stab, wrestling it to the floor, followed by immediately jumping onto the flat side of Myrtenaster's blade. In this move, Zwei disarmed Weiss. Zwei turned around to the shocked face of the Heiress, stepping away from the weapon.

"Wha~?" was all Weiss was able to say. She was outsmarted, out maneuvered, and out-muscled by the cute ball of dark grey fur. She picked up her weapon and immediately guarded with it.

Zwei charged again, much more quickly and head-butting the Schnee's knee. It was kind-of painful, only taking off less than a percent of Weiss's current Aura. Weiss stepped back, going for another stab. Zwei parried this one again, pushing it to the ground, evading to the left and slashing at Weiss's primary leg. This hurt more, definitely more as it took two percent away from her.

Weiss was getting irritated at this mockery being made of her. She made a wild slash at the dog, whom simply jumped over the blade. Zwei made no further moves, examining Weiss further. She made another stab again at Zwei, whom jumped onto the flat blade again. He jumped again, striking at Weiss's arms and again, disarming her. This made another three percent damage on her Aura and her patience.

She resolved to punching the dog as a surprise attack. Indeed, there was a surprise attack, but it hurt Weiss. Zwei was again unmoving to the attack, allowing himself to take the wild punch and activating his Semblance. Weiss's attack costed her an entire five percent of her Aura as she felt she punch a wall, and it hurt like it too.

"If this is what dogs can do, I might end up turning Beacon into an animal shelter," Ozpin keenly noted.

Weiss chose to get involved now. A dog - a cute, cuddly and widdle dog - is making a fool out of her. Three steps will surely knock him out. She proceeded in order.

Step one knocked Zwei into the air; a quick Repulsion Glyph was used. It disorientated more than it could be used as an attack by itself.

Step two is to freeze the dog completely. Immediately over the Repulsion Glyph, Lapis and Aqua Dusts mixed to form the strongest ice Weiss could muster. It trapped Zwei in a massive bulb of ice, leaving no room for movement.

Step three mixed Lapis and Ignis Dusts. This explosive mix coated Myrtenaster's blade, ready for the punishing blow. Weiss propelled herself forward with another Glyph, placing a third behind the massive bulb of ice. She stabbed the ice, shattering half of it and detonating the Lapis and Ignis Dusts. Weiss herself was forced back by the blast as the explosion consumed most of the immediate area, with many shards of ice exploding radially away from the impact. The entrapped dog was forced into the Glyph by the explosion, released from his icy prison and the Glyphs faded.

Zwei got up immediately, unharmed and uncaring of the attack.

"Congratulations Ms. Schnee, you have done nothing to the dog," Ozpin half-taunted. The truth was as he said: Weiss's attack backfired on her and Zwei protected himself with his Semblance. Zwei hopped three times to the left, then three times to the right, and again to the left.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, unsure by Zwei's actions.

"Yes, and I believe he is taunting you now." Zwei took this opportunity and charged again, now with a lot of distance to cover.

"I surrender!" Weiss exclaimed, worried that she pissed off Zwei.

"There is no surrender or submission," Ozpin repeated. Zwei jumped high into the air and activated his Semblance again. He fell with the grace of a Bullhead shot down atop Weiss, crushing her chest for a third of her total Aura. He dropped his sword, biting again and again onto Weiss at whatever he could, taking more and more precious Aura away from her. Ultimately, her Aura dropped below 10% and Ozpin calls the match. In an instant, Zwei reverted back to the cute and lovable puppy he once was, licking Weiss's unconscious face.

"Come here, please," Ozpin called out to the dog. On a small note, Ozpin wrote a long message, unknowingly addressed to Ruby. Zwei came to the elder, panting with such a wide grin on his face. Ozpin tucked the note within his collar.

"I'm certain you can return to whatever dorm you belong. Given Weiss's presence, you must surely belong to someone in RWBY, so get Ruby's attention if need be. You are dismissed and I ask that you give that note to your owner. We will have much to discuss later, and please, take the sword." Zwei yipped in affirmation and took a triumphant stroll back to the dorm, stopping only to collect his sword.

* * *

It took a few hours, however, Weiss regained consciousness in the Infirmary. Her head was spinning still, she was sore from her waist down and bandaged waist-up. The bandaging around her neck was constrictive, but not threatening or painful.

Finally regaining the ability to hear moments later, Yang's laughter filled the room with Ruby profusely apologizing. In a few short moments, Weiss's vision straightened out to see Yang gasping desperately for precious oxygen on the floor, having fallen from laughing too hard. Zwei, the culprit who put Weiss in this position, was in Ruby's arms. Blake was in the hallway, refusing to be in the same room as the dog. Blake's presence was only found because she was only partially obscured by the doorframe, scowling at the intruder.

"Zwei, say you're sorry!" Ruby ordered. The dog was still smiling madly, yipping once in a while, however, he has a new collar- a steel blue and red detailed collar.

"It's fine Ruby," Weiss replied. She may have been knocked out, but her Aura is coming back, slowly but surely. "I'll be out of here by dinner," she comforted.

"Dinner ended an hour ago..." Ruby meekly mentioned. As if on cue, Ozpin entered the Infirmary.

"Good to see you're awake," Ozpin mentioned. "I held high hopes that a Beacon student wouldn't lose to a pet, but your defeat left Beacon, as well as myself, in a very strange position." Yang took deep breath, making some wretched, guttural sound. "I stood firm that Zwei would hold his ground in a fight, however, it seems he is more than capable of being a Hunter in his own right."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, unsure of what Ozpin was trying to say. Ruby had the same question in mind.

"This lovely canine appears to be ready to be a student at Beacon," Ozpin explained.

A loud and violent "What!?" was exclaimed from the hall. Weiss and Ruby both are trying to process this information and Yang is barely managing to recover from her spout of insane laughter.

"If you remember, Ruby, Beacon seeks out talent and can be accepted without a formal application or with an amount of recommendation, as you and your sister your sister here..." Ozpin gestured to the floor, painted in messy golden locks of hair, inhuman noises, and a variety of spasms on the floor "...had done. The admissions board has permitted Zwei's entry into our school. All that waits is the completion of an application we had sent to your father."

"So Zwei'll be a student?" Ruby asked. Neither she, nor Weiss, nor Blake, nor Yang were sure of what Ozpin was saying definitively, bit it sounded like-

"Yes. Your dog was approved to be a student by a vote of 4, 0, 7." Ozpin took a quick sip of his coffee. "Surprisingly, most of the board abstained from voting on his admission," he explained.

"Who voted him in?" Weiss asked, repeated by Blake with several profanities and shouts. Ozpin chose to ignore what he just heard and shut the door.

"Oobleck, Port, Goodwitch, and I all voted him in. We'll eventually figure out how educating this dog will work. In the meantime, ensure he is wearing that collar and take him to your lectures." And just like that, Ozpin opened the door and left. Yang was struggling to maintain her balance, resorting back to the chair she was originally on. It took a few minutes of curious looks to the blonde before she could say anything.

"You got beat in a fight by a dog!" Yang exclaimed to the world, madly laughing again.

"SHUT UP YANG!" Weiss snapped back, then immediately wincing from her broken body.

"Not even _Jaune_-" Yang began to whisper from the lack of oxygen again, unable to finish that train of thought due to snickering turned laughing as she again snaked off the chair.

"She's not going to let that go, you know," Ruby warned.

And Yang didn't let go of the fact Weiss was beaten horrendously by a dog for a whole four months, and neither did all of Beacon.

**So the moral quandry is, "is it animal abuse to fight a dog when 1) it challenges you, 2) it is very intelligent, 3) it is armed, and 4) it beats you?" **

**Eh, probably. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed, and thank you for reading. **


End file.
